Redox reactions represent an important method for initiating the curing of acrylate, methacrylate and other vinyl-based resin, including adhesive and dental formulations. Redox-initiated curing often has advantages over photoinitiated curing, including improved depth of cure and a slower accumulation of stress during the initial stages of curing.
A significant challenge in the use of redox initiating systems is finding an optimal balance between stability and reactivity. The reactivity of the redox system needs to be sufficiently high to achieve full curing and obtain the desired physical properties within a short period of time. However, if the reactivity is too great, problems such as premature curing, accumulation of stress, and poor shelf stability of the formulation can be encountered.